


Mixing Memory and Desire

by Zooey_Glass



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Easter, Gen, Marauders-era, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>'Why won't you tell me what kind of Easter egg you got?' </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixing Memory and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an Easter gift for social_retard86.

'What did you get, Remus? What? What? Fizzing Whizbees? Cockroach cluster? Acidpops?' Sirius is bouncing, hyperactive, high on the sugar of at least four Easter eggs so far.

'No, I-'

'Toffee egg? A plain egg? Some kind of _Muggle_ egg?'

'No, Sirius, none of the above. I -'

'Why won't you tell me what kind of Easter egg you got?'

Remus raises his voice. 'Because, Sirius, I _didn't get an egg_.'

Sirius' mouth drops open. 'Didn't get an egg? But then what was in the parcel your parents sent you?'

'A book, Sirius. _This _book, the one that I’ve been trying to read, in between you eating enough chocolate for half of Hogwarts and pestering me about what kind of Easter egg I got.'

Sirius gapes. 'A _book_? No chocolate for Easter?'

'Yes, Sirius, a book. I don't really care much for chocolate, to be honest.'

Sirius looks horrified. 'Don't really care for chocolate? That's impossible. It’s offensive, frankly.' Then a glint appears in his eye. 'It has to be remedied.'

As Sirius pulls him down for a chocolate-flavoured kiss, Remus thinks maybe he does care for chocolate after all.


End file.
